E assim se TENTA escrever uma fic hentai
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: O que acontece quando se precisa escrever uma história hentai, mas ninguém parece disposto a colaborar? Arashi Fic


**E assim se TENTA escrever uma fic hentai...**

**Por Josiane Veiga**

**Nota da Autora: Presente pro Fabiano! Esposo, feliz niver! Te amo, te adoroooo.. você é muito especial na minha vida^^ Eu tinha te prometido uma fanfic..e então aí está ela^^**

**Logicamente ela é uma fanfic de comédia, então levem na esportiva as citações das outras fanfics^^ Ah, outra coisa: essa fanfic trás referencias da "E se a autora travar... Arashi chega para ajudar".**

* * *

-ÊÊÊÊÊ?

Sakurai-kun me encarou, espantado. Uni minhas mãos em forma de súplica, diante daquele belo exemplar de homem.

-Por favor, Sho-chan!

-Desde quando você bebe cachaça de manhã?

Bufei.

Ok!Está é a minha situação: Estou no dia de aniversário do meu "esposo ohmiya", e prometi que lhe daria um fanfic de presente. Todavia, mesmo com muita insistência, a inspiração para escrever um hentai simplesmente não aparecia. Dessa forma, lá estava eu, no meu quarto, de frente ao apresentador do _News Zero_, pedindo socorro àquele a quem me considerava parte de mim em "Rendição".

-Por que eu? – O moreno arqueou as belas sobrancelhas.

-Você foi protagonista da primeira fic do Arashi que o Fabiano escreveu – expliquei. – E não custa nada você simplesmente fazer sexo com o Aiba-chan!

-Em primeiro lugar, faço terapia até hoje por causa daquela fic – disse, referindo-se à "O poder do amor". – Em segundo lugar, eu jamais me submeteria a dormir com o Aiba-chan!

-Por quê? Ele é lindo!

-Ele é lindo. – Sho concordou, apenas para retrucar em seguida: - Mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenha que dormir com qualquer um que ache bonito! Além disso, você, como minha dona em "Rendição", jamais me conseguiria "escrever" numa cena depravada.

Enrubesci pensando em todas as cenas depravadas que eu já havia colocado Sakurai. Naquele momento senti um alívio profundo pelo fato dele ter deixado de ler Rendição no capítulo 17, por considerá-la longa e chata demais.

-Mas sempre tem a primeira vez... – comentei, fingindo ignorar que essa NÃO seria a primeira.

-Não mesmo! – Sho-kun sentou-se no sofá ao lado da cama.

-Se você transar com o Aiba-chan eu faço o teu final em "Rendição" ser perfeito.

-Não, obrigado. Sua idéia de perfeição é dois homens se atracando.

-Por favor...

-Não!

-_Please_...

-Deus do céu, pronuncie essa palavra corretamente! Seu inglês é pior que o do Masaki!

Ajoelhei-me diante dos pés de Sakurai.

-Não me deixe desamparada.

-Por que você não pede para Ohmiya Sk? Tenho certeza que aqueles dois vão adorar!

-Mas é você que enlouquece o Fabiano... – murmurei, fazendo bico.

-Isso demonstra que ele tem bom gosto, ao contrário – obviamente – de você!

Abaixei-me mais, quase encostando a minha testa no chão.

-Pode me xingar o quanto quiser, mas, por favor, ajude-me!

-Esqueça!

Sakurai então estendeu o braço até a mesinha e pegou um exemplar do jornal do dia. Começou a ler, como se eu simplesmente não existisse. Mas Josiane Veiga não desistiria tão fácil assim, então continuei parada no mesmo lugar, aos pés dele.

Quase cinco minutos depois, o torcicolo me convenceu que Sho-kun não faria a cena. Assim sendo, comecei a me erguer.

-E se ao invés do Aiba-chan fosse Jun-kun? – Insisti, esperançosa.

-DE-SIS-TA! – disse, pausadamente.

Diante daquilo, exclui Sakurai do meu projeto de fic hentai.

Deixando-o sozinho no quarto, fui em direção a sala. Logo encontrei Masaki, brincando com a minha gata.

-Aiba-chaaaannnnnnnn – gritei, histericamente. – Estou tão feliz de ver você!

O problema do Aiba é que eu não conseguia imaginá-lo com ninguém que não fosse Sakurai. Mas como o _rapper_ do Arashi se negou a fazer a cena, teria que começar a arquitetar algo diferente.

-Quer fazer sexo? – Indaguei, sorrindo.

Os olhos orientais de Aiba se arregalaram.

-Olha... gosto muito de você... mas... digamos... você não faz meu tipo... – Masaki balbuciou, incomodado.

-Não é comigo, Baka! – esbravejei.

-Ahhh!

Foi impressão minha ou ele pareceu alegre e aliviado?

-Com quem, Josy-chan? – O loiro agora estava interessado.

-Com o Fabiano Kinomoto.

Ah! Eu realmente era boa nesse negocio de escrever! Afinal, sem par romântico - dentro do Arashi - para o Aiba, minha mente tivera uma excelente idéia em usar o Masaki com o Fabi! Senti meu peito – que nunca foi grande coisa – se estufar, e meu ego se inflamar!

-Não! – Masaki destruiu minhas idéias.

-Co... como? – Gaguejei, sentindo o ar já me faltando. – Por que não? – Questionei.

Como diabos eu iria escrever uma fic hentai se ninguém parecia disposto a transar?

-Ele não gosta de mim... – Masaki pareceu magoado.

-Quem não gosta de você?

Na minha mente, era inconcebível que alguém pudesse não amar Masaki Aiba, o anjo mais perfeito que Deus já havia posto na terra.

-O Fabiano... – murmurou, triste.

-O Fabiano não gosta de você?

De onde diabos ele havia tirado aquela idéia?

-Ele disse que eu não... – a voz calou-se alguns segundos -, que eu não desperto nada nele... – continuou, começando a chorar. – Ele disse que meu corpo não causa nenhuma excitação!

Sabendo que aquilo era verdade, desconsiderei na hora um fanfic hentai do Aiba com o Fabiano.

-Aiba-chan! Não é verdade! Você é lindo, e é um pecado ambulante!

-Você acha mesmo? – Perguntou, secando os olhos.

-Sim! Você já leu a fic da Jana em que você seduz a Mika? – Bati no ombro dele, confortadora.

-Hum... já... – Masaki parecia mais calmo.

-Viu só? Todas as meninas enlouqueceram por você naquela fic.

-Isso é verdade! – Ele voltou a sorrir. – Mas, você me acha excitante?

A verdade é que, apesar de eu amá-lo verdadeiramente, achava Masaki tão excitante quanto um chuchu. Minha visão dele sempre foi à de um lindo rapaz, doce e angelical. Praticamente não conseguia imaginá-lo fazendo sexo (com exceção de Sho-kun, claro). No fundo, eu via Masaki com uma visão mística e mitológica.

-Você não vai responder? – Masaki recomeçou as lágrimas.

-Minha mãe te acha muito excitante.

Quando ele desabou nas lágrimas novamente, percebi que não era tão boa com as palavras assim.

Deixando-o sozinho em sua tortura, comecei a perambular pela casa a procura de outros personagens que pudesse me ajudar. Na cozinha, fazendo o almoço, estava Jun!

-Matsumotoooooooooooo – Berrei.

-Você sabia que uma dama nunca levanta o tom de voz? – Recriminou-me.

-Não sou uma dama – retruquei novamente.

-Isso você não é mesmo!

Soltando baixinho uma série de palavrões, me aproximei daquele que, num passado distante, havia sido meu ichiban.

-Jun-chan, você tem programa pra hoje?

-Isso é um convite para sair? Eu vou dizer não!

Louca pra chutar a canela dele, respirei fundo.

-Não... é que... tipo...

-Não!

Como assim "não"? Jun nem sequer ouvira meus planos, meu projeto. Ele tivera coragem de me rejeitar sem ao menos me dar uma chance?

-Quer fazer o favor de me ouvir?

-Não vou aceitar sua proposta.

-Pelo menos me ouça!

Como toda diva, Matsumoto me encarou com arrogância.

-Estou planejando escrever uma fanfic nova... e gostaria que você fosse o protagonista – comecei.

-Não!

P... que pariu!

-Por que não? – Sentia o sangue ferver.

-Vocês, ficwrites, são todos uns loucos varridos! – A frase era carregada de ódio. - Se olhar todas as fics que escrevem sobre mim, sou sempre o que ninguém quer, o solitário, etc. E quando, enfim, viro protagonista, me colocam para ser mulherzinha...

Nossa! Ele parecia magoado! Aquilo me fez esquecer momentaneamente minha raiva.

-Do que está falando?

-De uma fic chamada "Maldito Ensaio", escrita por um tal de Fabiano Kinomoto! Acredita que ele teve coragem de ... – Jun estancou.

-De o quê?

-Não quero falar...

-Ora... estamos só eu e você aqui... confie em mim...

Jun mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Era uma fic que contava um momento após um ensaio... entre Sho-kun e eu...

Eu sabia que fanfic era. Naturalmente, era uma das minhas favoritas, afinal, não era todo o dia que Sho-kun dava um "trato" no Matsumoto. E um merecido "trato", diga-se de passagem.

-Pobrezinho de você, Jun-san – comentei, maquiavélica.

-Agora – ele continuou -, esse mesmo autor me colocou de protagonista numa história em que me apaixono por uma garota surda, que nem me quer! Por que ninguém me quer? Por que ninguém me ama?

Ok. Eu teria que levar Matsumoto para a terapia tão logo terminasse de escrever a fanfic hentai dele.

-Não diga isso, Jun-chan. Todo mundo te quer e te ama...

-E me contaram que, ainda por cima tem uma maluca que comenta a história, que disse que torce pra garota surda morrer, e para que eu termine a história com o vilão! Você consegue imaginar algo assim?

-Não – estava completamente vermelha. – Jun-chan... esqueça isso! Foco! – Puxei o rosto dele em minha direção. – Com quem você gostaria de protagonizar uma fanfic? – Tentei mudar o pensamento dele.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, Matsumoto aproximou a boca da minha orelha e murmurou baixinho:

-Com o Riida...

Eu já sabia que essa seria a resposta, mas mesmo assim tive esperanças de que Jun-kun resolvesse escolher outra pessoa.

-E, tirando o Riida... – comecei.

-Com ele e com mais ninguém! – Jun me interrompeu. – Só faço fic se for com ele!

-Mas... – realmente, estava começando a me apavorar -, Nino-chan vai me matar!

-Problema seu!

-Problema meu? Depois de ME matar, ele vai TE matar!

-Ué, ele não é seu amado ichiban? A criatura mais perfeita do mundo? – Matsumoto demonstrou sua mágoa. – Convença-o!

**~~~~~000~~~~~**

-Quê? – Kazunari Ninomiya berrou. – NUNCA!

-Mas Nino...

-Jamais vou deixar esse molusco em forma de gente fazer um fic hentai com o meu Oh-chan!

-Nino... eu preciso entregar a fanfic hoje!

-E por que você deixou pro último dia? – Kazu arqueou as sobrancelhas negras para mim, em desdém. – Você é sempre tão irresponsável... – comentou, cruzando as pernas.

Pelos céus, meu coração se enchia de amor cada vez que ele se sentava daquele jeito. Acho Kazunari tão feminino e delicado... ai ai.. tão perfeito!

-Eu nunca te tratei assim quando era seu ichiban – observou Jun, as minhas costas.

Só então percebi que Nino havia me recriminado.

-Cala a boca! – Gritou Nino.

-Eu sou muito mais educado com ela, que NÃO me ama, do que você – Matsumoto reagiu, também aos berros.

-Como assim não te amo? – Intrometi-me. – Eu amo você Jun...

Maldita boca!

-Você o ama? – Nino parecia que acabara de descobrir que era corno manso há anos. – VOCÊ O AMA? Sua...

-Ei! – Cortei sua fala.

Jun se colocou em minha frente:

-Você é um egoísta, Ninomiya! Você já tem a autora, o que custa me dar um pouquinho do Ohno-san? – Só então ele pareceu perceber algo. – Você roubou tudo que é meu!!!!! – Acusou.

Abri a boca para tentar impedir que a discussão prosseguisse, mas outra voz se elevou acima da minha.

-Nino-chan nunca vai aceitar que eu faça uma fanfic hentai com Matsumoto-san – comentou Ohno, surgindo na porta.

Kazu assentiu com a face, sorrindo vitorioso. Matsumoto, em contrapartida, suspirou triste.

-Então, eu posso protagonizar a fic com o Fabiano! – Sugeriu, docemente.

-O QUÊ? – Nino e Jun gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Perfeito!Você é o ichiban dele!!!! – Alegrei-me.

-Oh-chan... – gemeu Kazunari.

-Eu sei que ele delirou na minha cena de banho em Maou – Ohno sorriu, gabando-se.

-Eu também... eu também delirei – gritei, tentando conseguir uma vaguinha para mim em alguma fic hentai com Satoshi.

-Então está decidido! – Ohno disse, firme. – Farei o hentai com o Fabiano.

Kazu estava atrás de mim, também olhando para Ohno. No entanto, meu amado ídolo não comentou nada quando viu o namorado virando-se em direção a saída e dando as costas para nós.

Como eu não conseguia identificar pela forma com que Nino respirava a sua reação perante a idéia de Ohno, me virei para trás tão logo Satoshi desapareceu. Encontrei os olhos furiosos dos dois homens.

-A culpa é sua! – Gritou Jun.

-Conserte isso AGORA – ordenou Nino.

-Mas.. mas... – comecei.

-Se o meu Ohno-san – começou Jun.

-SEU? – Nino gritou de forma estridente. – Como assim "seu"? Oh-chan é meu!

-Ok! – Jun respirou fundo e voltou a encarar-me. – Se o Ohno-san do Nino-san – destacou -, fizer sexo com o Fabiano, eu...

-Você o que? – Enfrentei-o, já irritada.

-Eu... – pensou por alguns segundos. – Eu me suicido em "Rendição".

-Exibicionista do jeito que você é, na duvido nada que você faça isso mesmo! – Retruquei. – Esqueceu que sou sua autora? Você não pode fazer nada que eu não aceite e/ou autorize.

-É assim? – Jun parecia seriamente irritado. – Então eu vou destruir as histórias dos outros ficwrites e vou por a culpa em você!

Ele podia fazer aquilo?

-Vou largar o Nino e roubar o Aiba do Sho em "Sempre e para sempre".

-Por favor, faça isso! – Kazu riu. – Vai ser um alívio pra mim deixar de ver a sua cara...

-NÃO! – Gritei. - Sakuraiba é tão perfeito naquela fic!

-Na "Sons do Coração" vou matar a Sophie!

-As fãs de fic heteros vão me culpar eternamente se isso acontecer! – Meditei.

-Vou aparecer na "Honto no Yume" e vou fazer Ohmiya brigar!

-Você não pode fazer isso! – Nino gracejou. – É impossível! Oh-chan e eu nos amamos!

-Você que acha! – Jun esnobou. – Vou encher a cara do Ohno de saque e vou fazer você me pegar na cama com ele!

-NÃOOOOOO – Nino e eu gritamos ao mesmo tempo.

-Em "Arco-íres" – Jun continuou, indiferente ao nosso desespero. – Vou influenciar Nino para que ele nunca perdoe Ohno-san!

-Seu monstro! – Kazu já tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

-No "Diário do Nino", vou continuar a ser exatamente o que eu sou lá... – riu, feliz em ser o suposto vilão daquela obra. - E para finalizar... – disse, demoniacamente. – Em "Bokura Monogatari" vou despertar a paixão de Satoshi e roubá-lo de você.

**-EU VOU TE MATAR!** – Nino saltou no pescoço de Jun.

Depois de cinco minutos, consegui separá-los da briga.

-Vocês parecem dois pirralhos – ralhei. – Jun-san, não precisa mais continuar. Eu não quero ser culpada por seu boicote as fanfics dos outros autores.

Matsujun riu, vitorioso.

-Vou pensar em uma outra fanfic, um outro tema e vamos esquecer essa história de hentai, ok?

-Hai – responderam-me os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Tranquilamente peguei meu celular do bolso e disquei para Ohno Satoshi, a fim de avisá-lo da minha decisão. Na primeira vez ele não atendeu. Insisti. Alguns toques depois, um ofegante Riida disse "alô" do outro lado da linha.

-Ohno-san – chamei. – Onde você está? Preciso te avisar que não farei mais...

-Estou com o Fab. – Me interrompeu. – Venha logo pra cá.

Meus olhos se arregalaram, mas tentei não dar nenhum sinal a dupla de ciumentos a minha frente.

-A gente começou sem você! – Ohno me explicou, incrivelmente feliz.

Desliguei o celular na cara dele.

-Oh-chan disse que não estava se sentindo muito bem e por isso decidiu adiar a fanfic hentai com o Fabiano – menti, descaradamente.

-Eu devia saber que ele me ama tanto que sequer pode imaginar em dormir com outra pessoa – Nino disse de um jeito tão fofo que em segundos eu já o abraçava. – Me solta! – Ordenou-me. – Não vou ficar aqui me esfregando na autora enquanto meu Oh-chan está doente! Ohhhhhh... ele precisa de mim.

Dizendo aquilo, Kazu foi atrás de Satoshi. Quando ele também sumiu, me virei para um Matsumoto irritado.

- Quando eu era seu ichiban, jamais recusava um abraço seu...

Sorri. Em momentos como aquele, eu realmente sentia uma vontade louca de ter Matsumoto como meu ichiban novamente.

-Ei, Jun-chan... Vamos viajar juntos?

Para minha surpresa, o DoS aceitou.

-Quando?

-Agora.

-Agora? Por que tão rápido?

-Não quero estar aqui quando...

-OHNO SATOSHI, SEU DESGRAÇADOOOOOOOOO – a voz de Ninomiya surgiu como um trovão pela casa.

-A culpa é da Josy – escutei Ohno justificando. – Ela que pediu...

Naquele instante, puxei Jun pelo braço, enquanto corria.

-Você queria uma explicação? – Indaguei. – Aí está ela!

**Fim...**


End file.
